


Exes and Obsequiousness

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing for the rest of your life, Prentiss?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exes and Obsequiousness

If she had called before showing up he could have opened the door for her. It probably wasn’t best for him to be up and walking around too much. Still, it would be harder than hell to keep him on his back. Emily smiled as a picture of her forcefully keeping Hotch on his back went through her mind. Too much activity, especially that kind, was not good for him at the moment. Not that the two of them had ever come close to something like that. Well they had come close. It didn’t matter right now. Hotch was recovering and surely getting back on his feet and back to the BAU was all that mattered to the workaholic Unit Chief.

 

Two weeks ago, a jilted ex walked into a police station in St. Louis, MO and opened fire. The BAU was there investigating five mutilation murders with elderly victims. The place became a war zone in a matter of moments; six police officers and three civilians were injured in the firefight. SSA Aaron Hotchner was one of those shot. Whenever Emily closed her eyes, she could see it all unfold.

 

They had only been in town for two days. Rossi and Morgan went to the last crime scene. They were accompanied by JJ, who would interview the victim’s daughter. Reid had gone down the street to get coffee that he actually wanted to drink. Emily and Hotch were talking to the lead detective on the case about victimology. Someone shouted gun about 10 seconds before the bullets started flying. She grabbed Hotch around the waist, throwing him on the ground and he rolled to shield her body with his own. It was over as fast as it started; suicide by cop was what they called it. Hotch pulled himself to his knees, gasping when he saw her.

 

“Prentiss, you're bleeding.”

 

Emily looked down at the blood, felt for holes, and then looked at him with wide brown eyes.

 

“That’s not me Hotch; that isn’t my blood. Oh my God, that isn’t my blood!”

 

The rest was a blur of ambulances, questions and the ER. Hotch had a gunshot wound to the groin; the doctors assured his team that it was not a life-threatening injury. He was taken into surgery to remove the bullet and assess whether there was any nerve damage. After two day in the hospital, Hotch was released and told to stay off his feet for the next three weeks. He would not be allowed back in the field until he passed a physical six to eight weeks after the injury. No doubt he was going stir crazy and would continue to do so. Morgan and Rossi both cringed whenever he called; who knew what he was putting Penelope through.

 

There had so far only been one case without him, a possible angel of mercy in Champaign, IL. Rossi led the team and they managed not to kill each other for four days while establishing a profile. Hotch really did hold the team together. They were all at the top of their game, the best, but five vastly different personalities. Hotch, always in control, managed to keep them from going off the rails. He was sorely missed.

 

Emily parked about three blocks from Hotch’s place. She grabbed some bags, locked up the SUV, and started walking. It was an overcast day; hopefully it did not start raining before she got there. Her hands were too full to carry an umbrella. Finally on the porch, Emily tried to balance everything as she rang the bell. When it opened the profiler was quite surprised but managed to keep her game face.

 

“Hey Haley, how are you?”

 

“Good thanks. I will take one of those bags…you’ve got a load.”

 

Emily smiled, handing her a bag and telling her to be careful of the pastries.

 

“Pastries? How nice of you.”

 

“Haley, who is at the door?”

 

“Emily Prentiss is here, Aaron. She brought pastries.”

 

“Hey Prentiss.” He sounded deflated.

 

“Hi. I certainly didn’t mean to interrupt. Showing up unannounced is not really my thing but I thought…” she could not finish her sentence.

 

“You're not interrupting.” Haley was still smiling as she came out of the kitchen. She grabbed her jacket from a chair. “I am glad you're here actually,” she said. “Aaron has a horrible disposition as a patient. We are not married anymore and I don’t have to put up with his crap.” She bent and kissed his temple. “Call me if you need anything.”

 

“Haley, I swear I'm fine. Seriously. Give Jack a hug and kiss from dad. Please assure him that I am alright and I will see him next weekend.”

 

“I will; he’s probably going to call and check on you for himself.” Haley turned to look at Emily. “It really was good to see you again.”

 

Beneath her sweet all-American smile, Emily doubted that. She had been despised by many people for many reasons over the years. The former Mrs. Aaron Hotchner was better than most at the game but Emily knew an artificial grin from 100 paces…she was Elizabeth Prentiss’ daughter after all.

 

“You as well. Tell Jack Jack I said hello.”

 

She smiled all the way out of the door. Emily looked at Hotch with sympathetic eyes and saw he was doing the same to her.

 

“You better be feeling more sorry for me because of the ex-wife ambush then the bullet wound.” Hotch said.

 

“How the hell did that happen?” Emily asked. “The ambush, I mean.”

 

“I never got around to changing my next of kin. When I got shot, they called Haley. It was a bit awkward but she has helped me out when she did not have to.” Hotch grimaced as he sat up and put his socked feet on the floor. “I need to change my next of kin. What are you doing for the rest of your life, Prentiss?”

 

She smiled, pulling her hoodie over her head. She looked comfortable in dark rinse blue jeans, a lavender v-neck sweater, and a pair of Doc Martens.

 

“I am beating off the offers with a stick, Hotch. My Blackberry never stops buzzing but when I finally get through them all you will be the first to know. How are you feeling?”

 

“I'm still here. What did you bring me?”

 

“So I can't just show up and entertain you with my superior wit and cheeky sense of humor?” she asked.

 

“I will always appreciate the company. What did you bring me though?”

 

“Nothing. My stepmother, however…”

 

Hotch made a sound somewhere between laughter and ecstasy. Emily was smiling even as she rolled her eyes.

 

“God bless Natalie Prentiss and her bottomless affection for me. What did she do?”

 

“She made you beef stew…slow cooked it for two days.”

 

“Oh my God, what else?” Hotch struggled a bit as he stood from the couch.

 

“Homemade biscuits and chocolate cupcakes with butter cream icing.”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Mmm,” Emily nodded. “Sit down; you don’t need to cater to me. I will take care of things. Are you hungry?”

 

“I am so damn tired of lying down. Haley wouldn’t let me get up and I really had to go to the bathroom. I didn’t want to argue anymore. So, are you going to make me hold it in as well?”

 

When he smiled, his dimples came out in full force. Emily’s head moved toward the bathroom. She didn’t want him to explode.

 

“You go and I will make you something to eat. Do we have to watch basketball?”

 

“You can watch anything you want. I’ll be back.”

 

She nodded, grabbing the remote. Rarely in the mood for sports, Emily flipped to the XM channels that she knew came with Hotch’s satellite TV. The Police were on the 80s channel so she let _De Do Do Do, De Da Da Da_ serenade her as she went about making him some dinner. He was gone a while so she called out to him.

 

“I'm OK. I’ll be out in a second.”

 

Hotch was in his bathroom freshening up. He was still recovering and the task was taking him longer than he would have liked. He didn’t want to smell as if he was freshening up but he’s been lying on the couch all day in the same clothes he slept in. Not exactly his style but he could admit that taking a bullet took a lot out of him. Standing in front of the mirror, Hotch put on just a touch of aftershave and brushed his hair. He added some deodorant to the equation and a swig of diluted mouthwash. 

 

Why was he trying so hard? This was just Prentiss after all. She was a friend, understood he was not 100%. Maybe she would be glad he wasn’t dressed in a suit with hair gelled to death. Maybe she would find the sweats and Kenny Loggins concert tee endearing. Oh my God, he had to change out of the damn Kenny Loggins concert tee. There was no way she was going to think that was cool. Hotch limped back into the bedroom, opened his top drawer, and looked inside.

 

“Hotch, are you sure you’re OK? Do you need a little help?”

 

“I have it under control. Remember I’m a little slower than I used to be.”

 

He held up the Boston Marathon tee shirt in his left hand and the Duke Law shirt in his right. He decided on Duke, taking off the sweaty tee shirt and throwing it in the hamper. A few minutes later he was back in the living room, making his way to the couch.

 

“Sorry for the delay.” He sat back down.

 

“I was going to come in and check on you but I remembered after I was injured,” Emily came over with a tray. “I did not want to be fawned over. Still, I don’t like you staying here alone.”

 

“I'm fine.”

 

“It would be alright if you weren’t. If you need help you only ever need say.”

 

Hotch smiled as the food was placed in front of him. It smelled so damn good. How the hell did Natalie Prentiss find time while working for the State Department and possibly living a double life as an international spy to cook for him? Emily’s parents were great people and he would be sure to thank them both when he got back on his feet.

 

“I didn’t clean my wound today.” He said, not sure at all why he admitted it.

 

“What? You have to keep it clean.”

 

“I know that. It hurts like hell, OK, not like hell but it’s not exactly the most comfortable thing either. I damn sure didn’t want Haley offering her help so I didn’t say anything.”

 

“We’ll do it after dinner.” Emily said in a matter of fact tone.

 

“Prentiss…”

 

“What? I've seen some nasty wounds, Hotch, I can handle it. Is it harder for you as the hair grows back?”

 

“That’s the crazy thing; they put this stuff down there that’s going to keep the hair from growing back for the next eight to ten weeks.”

 

“Are you kidding?” she looked at him. “I need some of that please.”

 

“It’s for hospital use only.” Hotch replied laughing. “It’s weird to see a bald spot down there.”

 

“I bet. You didn’t have to gussy up for me you know. Sweaty guys are hot.”

 

“I don’t know what you're talking about.”

 

“OK.” Emily smiled.

 

“You look nice.” Hotch glanced at her before going back to his dinner. “This beef stew is delicious…really delicious.”

 

“I’ll make sure Natalie knows the patient was happy. She’s constantly asking how your recovery is coming along. Thanks, for the looking nice thing.”

 

“You're welcome. So we’re watching a blank screen?”

 

“It’s music; you have those great XM channels on your satellite.”

 

Hotch had no idea what he had on his satellite. It wasn’t as if he spent a lot of time at home. Anyway, these days he was watching a lot of college basketball; March Madness was right around the corner. The only thing he seemed to watch more was Nickelodeon or Noggin with Jack. There was the occasional classic movie, usually when the insomnia got to be too much, and once and a while Hotch was content to let The Food Network play almost all day.

 

“I never had the chance to thank you.” He said.

 

“For what?”

 

“What happened in St. Louis?”

 

“I don’t know what you mean.” She said.

 

“Emily…”

 

“Seriously.”

 

“You saved my life.”

 

“I did not. OK, I might have but…what else was I going to do Hotch? Yell duck and hope that you heard me? We are a team; we have each other’s back when the shit starts. Anyway, it was a 50-50, I tackled and you shielded.”

 

“How did you learn to tackle like that?” he asked. “I was impressed.”

 

“You should know by now that I am full of surprises.”

 

She glanced at him and smiled. Hotch’s smile matched hers before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. He liked it so much he did it again, and again.

 

“I should do that more often.” Hotch whispered, their lips still close together.

 

“We decided that might not be the best idea.”

 

“We were wrong.”

 

“Well in that case…you decided it might not be the best idea.”

 

“I was wrong.” Hotch replied, kissing her. “Can I have a cupcake now?”

 

“I'm not sure if you want to date me or my stepmom.” Emily said laughing.

 

“I want to do more than date you, Emily Prentiss.”

 

“Good, because I brought over _The Twilight Zone_ boxed set. Hours of creepy fun cuddled up on your couch.”

 

“Actually, there is more space on the bed and I should probably stretch out. I've been out here for hours.” He said.

 

Convenient, wasn’t it? She got up from the couch and looked at him with that Emily Prentiss face. Hotch held up to the scrutiny. She grabbed the tray, making her way to the kitchen.

 

“You go lay down and I’ll come in with DVDs and dessert. I'm also going to clean your wound and probably steal a pair of your pajamas.”

 

“You look really good in my pajamas, Prentiss…you look good out of my pajamas.” Hotch replied.

 

“We’ll talk when you’re healed.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Go lay down like a good boy, or no cupcakes for you. Does cocoa sound good?”

 

“Are you gonna make it with milk?” Hotch asked, finally getting up from the couch and taking a slow walk. He’d worn himself out “freshening” up. At least it looked as if it worked in his favor.

 

“You are so high maintenance, Aaron Hotchner.” Emily laughed. “I know how you like it; I'm going to give it to you just how you like it.”

 

He made his way back to his bedroom with all kinds of wild thoughts running through his mind. It was more than that though, more than wild thoughts. He wanted something special with Emily…rules be damned. Hotch wasn’t a rule breaker, not when it came to his job. His injury made him realized how painful and sad it was to be alone. 

 

Just in the hour or so she was there he felt lighter. He liked making her smile, making her blush, catching her off guard with his wit or by keeping up with her banter. He could be the man underneath the suit and tie with Emily; he could be vulnerable, goofy, or passionate. They could make the rest work. When there was about to be chocolate cupcakes, cocoa, Rod Serling and pajamas, Hotch had to believe that.

 

***

                                                                                                         


End file.
